A Newfound Sadness
by AlexDayLover
Summary: Sequel to Comfort In Unfamiliar Arms. Draco thinks back on last night, then sees Potter during breakfast.


I woke up the day after I found Potter crying. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed wryly that even with my late night, I was still up earlier than my dorm mates. Going through my morning routine, I washed my face and combed my hair, putting on my school robes.

Going downstairs to Breakfast, I saw Potter sitting with Granger and Weasel. They appeared to be grilling him with questions. He just stared into his food.

I sat down at the Slytherin table, Astoria and Pansy chatting next to me. They knew better than to talk to me. Despite my actions to Potter last night, I was very cold to my housemates as well as everyone else. I could stand Pansy sometimes, and Astoria at others, but most of the time Blaise is the only one I really call a friend, and even that is stretching it. Crabbe and Goyle are mainly bodyguards, a deal between their fathers and mine.

Astoria smiled at me as I glanced in her general direction, and I nodded a greeting. Piling food on my plate, I surreptitiously glanced at the Griffindor table, searching for Potter.

He was now talking to Longbottom, who had an arm around Weaselette. Potter looked dejected. Longbottom winced at something he said, then patted Potter's shoulder and resumed eating.

Potter pushed away his plate, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Granger immediately stood up, but Weasel caught her arm. He shook his head.

Granger sat down again, staring longingly after Potter. Weasel kissed the top of her head, and she squeezed his hand.

Everyone at the Griffindor table exchanged glances. They knew something about Potter, all of them. But what?

For a few moments there was a heavy silence from their table, but then Finnegan made something explode and the feeling was replaced with a very welcome laughter.

Curious, I followed the Griffindor out. Wondering which way he'd gone, I decided he'd probably visit that half-giant he's so fond of.

Making my way down to the grounds, I saw him stroking Buckbeak, that blasted Hippogriff, and talking with Hagrid.

Keeping in the shadows, I cast a spell to help me listen in.

"But it never stops!". Potter exclaimed. "I get no rest because he's always sending these dreams."

Hagrid sighed. "'Arry, the lesssons are supposed to get rid of those."

"But Snape is an awful teacher. I don't know why he hates me so much." Potter furiously combed Buckbeak's feathers with his fingers.

"Occulemency can be self-taught. Maybe books…" Hagrid suggested.

Occulemency? Why would Potter need that?

Potter growled. "No. It just doesn't work. No matter how hard I try, I can't get the hang of it. I literally have no private memories left because either Snape or Voldemort has looked at them."

Hagrid winced, as did I. Potter noticed and apologized, correcting himself.

"I mean, You-Know-Who."

Hagrid, who had noticed a small flame starting in his house, got up and said, "I better take care of that. Feel free to visit again, 'Arry. It'll get better."

Potter started wandered again. I followed him. He gazed longingly at the Forbidden Forest, and I remembered being attacked by some creature in there. I shuddered.

He bypassed the Forest, for which I was thankful, and walked aimlessly for awhile. I didn't notice we were heading for the Lake until the ground beneath my feet turned mushy.

Potter sat on a large rock, skipping stones across the water's surface. I decided to go and try to comfort him.

Picking up a flat stone in my palm, I tossed it into the water. It skipped once, twice, three times, and Potter looked up and saw me.

I came and sat down next to him. He didn't acknowledge me, but he didn't move away, either.

He skipped several more rocks, but they progressively got more and more heavy and less stream-lined, until finally he just threw one with all his strength into the waves. It made a loud *plunk.*

I noticed tears were creeping up in Potter's eyes. I hugged him, out of the blue, snaking my arms around his neck and staying there.

He hugged me back, immediately. His body shook with sobs that threatened to break loose, but he refused to let himself cry in from of me again.

"It's okay to cry." I whispered. "You need it."

That was all it took. Tears and sobs erupted from him, and he clung to me for dear life. I held him close, whispering soothing words into his ear. After a bit, he calmed down. Pulling away, he wiped his eyes, pulling out his own hanky.

He looked at me. "Thank you." He said.

I nodded. He got up and walked away.

I remained sitting there until classes started, then rushed to make Ancient Runes on time.

**This is the second in my Comfort series. I hope you like it! Review, please, they are my crack.**


End file.
